Fracture
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: AU: While in heat Castiel goes to an all alpha bar looking for a one night stand but he finds something else instead, something he didn't expect. Warnings: Rated M for language. No sex.


_Fracture_

_Summary: While in heat Castiel goes to an all alpha bar looking for a one night stand but he finds something else, something he didn't expect. _

_Warnings: The rating is for the language. There's no sex. _

_Also available in PDF. Send me a PM._

* * *

There were three rules to surviving an omega heat _without _mediation: stay at home, lock the door, and sit in a bathtub full of ice. The most reckless thing an omega could do while in heat was to leave the house without any protection. Protection in _every _form. A friend or family member to say, "No!" A shot to relieve urges, a condom in the event of a break in will power and/or a weapon in case an alpha was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer. Three simple rules, four forms of protection and all easy to achieve. Why then, Castiel was walking out of the house with none of the above he couldn't say. Or, he could say, he just didn't want to. Being on the receiving end of a cheating ex was pathetic enough without sitting at home crying into his comfort blanket with a fist full of tissues like a hormonal girl. He refused to stay in. He refused to cry any more. He was upset, he was angry and he was horny. Castiel was going to get laid regardless of the consequences. He wanted a good hard fuck preferably by an alpha with more muscles than brains. Castiel wasn't looking for love he was looking for lust pure and simple. And he knew just where to get it.

Fracture was a bar on the east side of town that catered solely for alphas. That wasn't to say omegas and betas weren't allowed inside, it was just more popular with the alpha type. The outside of the building was simple in its design; black brickwork, black signage with blood red lettering and one way windows that allowed patrons to look out but not in. There was a bouncer at the door, a thick necked alpha with a shaved head and a heavy brow. He was double the size of Castiel and proceeded to eye him, when the omega arrived, taking in his appearance from head to foot.

Castiel notched his chin at the alpha's deep rumbling laugh. "You looking to get raped, omega?" asked the bouncer.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" demanded Castiel.

The alpha chuckled again but pushed the door open for him. "Go right on in, little omega. I won't even ID you 'cause you've got balls bigger than me."

Good thing too because Castiel was eighteen and therefore underage. Fracture had an age restriction of 25 and up; he supposed it was keep the bar civilised by filtering out those who had no control over their sexual urges and, in the case of alphas, violent tempers.

The interior of Fracture was smokey and smelled of whiskey, alpha and leather. Rock music vibrated from the speakers. Floor boards creaked under Castiel's feet as he walked inside and scanned the room, noticing at once that all eyes were on him and the chatter had died down somewhat. He heard inhales even over the sound of the music on his way to the bar. His gaze caught on supernatural eyes, wolf eyes, illuminated in the shadowy places of the room, faces hidden away in the dark. A shiver ran up his spine but his resolve was unbreakable. He could do this. He was going to do this.

_-FRACTURE-__  
_

"I just don't think it's fair. We can't force them out," said Sam, his age-old puppy eyes coming into play. He picked at the label on his beer bottle. "What if we asked them to leave?"

"I've already asked them," said Dean. "They're refusing to go and it's my goddamn land, Sammy. They can fuck off. I've given them enough time to find somewhere new. Now they're stinking up the place with their scent. I have to send the pack on patrol just to suppress it."

"But they're _werecats_. If you send them away they'll stay on someone else's land."

"Yeah, awesome, someone else can deal with them," said Dean, taking a swig of beer.

"But what alpha is going to tolerate werecats on their land, Dean? No one. There're more wolf packs around here than there are in any other city. They don't stand a chance."

Dean sighed, fingers coming up to rub his eyes. His brother and second in command was a pain in his ass when it came to negotiating. Dean was a shoot first ask questions later type of guy and Sam always loved to piss on his parade. "I don't give a fuck. They're going or I'll rip their throats out. Period."

His brother slouched in his chair with a huff. "At least let me talk to them before you go marching in there tearing up the place."

"You mean before I march onto _my_ land and tear up the place?"

Sam gave him a look. "Yes. Your land."

"Fine. You can talk to them with the rest of the pack as back up but if they're not outta there by Monday I'll break their necks."

Sam rolled his eyes. Sure, Dean had a tendency to make idle threats when it came to people who didn't necessarily deserve to die but his brother never pulled him up on it because the fact remained that Dean was capable of doing just what he claimed he would. He was an alpha and a fucking strong one at that. Call it big headed. He didn't care. He knew what he was. He was capable of killing everyone inside the bar they were currently sitting in and he wasn't even the oldest alpha there. In fact, at twenty-nine he was one of the youngest.

Dean's gaze traversed the room, locking eyes with anyone who dared to try and stare him out. However, there were no brave souls in Fracture tonight and Dean was just about to return to his beer when the door opened.

Since the most powerful sense a werewolf had was his sense of smell, it was usually what hit him first when greeted with a newcomer and one of the reasons Dean was punched in the gut by the scent that wafted into the room moments before the omega entered.

He was ceder wood, white pepper, wheatgrass and dew. A beautiful mixture that caressed Dean's senses lusciously but he almost couldn't smell it over the potent unhampered aroma of heat. The omega stepped inside then and Dean's cock hardened so fast it made him dizzy. Dark hair, short and ruffled, piercing blue eyes, fuckable and suckable lips, defined jaw and sporting one hell of a slutty outfit: straight legged, low riding jeans, loose laced boots and a t-shirt tight enough and short enough to show a section of belly.

The kid had a death wish.

He mustn't have been older than twenty, and Dean had to wonder how he managed to get inside without ID. Grey, the bouncer, was a tough nut to crack. He never let in minors unless he was particularly friendly with them and was even known to turn down bribery, sexual favours and cash.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Sam who was staring at the kid like Dean had been doing only, instead of lust smeared across his face, there was concern. Jesus, Sam was so fucking noble.

"I want him," said Dean as the kid walked up to the bar and ordered a rum and coke.

"What?! He's about sixteen!" exclaimed Sam.

"Okay, first of all, he's at least eighteen and second, the kid obviously wants some alpha attention or he wouldn't be here, in heat, dressed like a slut."

"He doesn't know what he wants, he's not old enough," reasoned Sam. "Look at him. . . he's just a kid."

Dean was looking. Fuck, was he looking. He watched as the omega's blue gaze flitted about the place, lingering on random pairs of eyes that were fixed upon his body.

A fist of jealousy twisted within Dean and he slammed his bottle down on the table and stood up. Two alphas, already on their way towards the omega, halted and looked at Dean who curled his lip just a fraction in warning and they backed off. He didn't usually make claims. Hell, he didn't usually have one night stands but this kid was gorgeous and smelled seven kinds of wonderful. He had to have him.

_-FRACTURE-_

Castiel ordered a rum and coke, half expecting the bar tender to ask for ID. He didn't, though he looked at Castiel sceptically as he handed over the drink and accepted the money.

Eyes were all on him still. The scent of alpha had also increased. Castiel kept his gaze on his drink and waited for the first alpha to make the first move. Castiel wasn't the best looking omega in the world but he knew he smelled good. His scent was unique and alphas tended to like it. The fact that he was in heat too should work in his favour, he figured.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone approach. Castiel let his nose work, sniffing quietly. Upon entering, he hadn't smelled an alpha he was interested in. Most of the scents had made Castiel's nose itch and he hadn't attempted to zero in on anyone in particular but this alpha smelled too good to be true. Castiel was hit with a powerful spicy scent that shot straight to his dick, set his body alight, flushing his skin with heat. He almost looked up but was too shy to do it. His face was burning and his heart was hammering inside his chest when the alpha leaned on the counter beside Castiel, overwhelming him with his woodsy scent.

"Same again, Dean?" asked the bar tender.

"Yeah, thanks, Adam."

Castiel shifted in his seat, sure the alpha, Dean, could smell how aroused he was. But, he supposed, that was to be expected, since he was in heat and the alpha beside him smelled incredible.

The young bar tender uncapped another bottle of beer, sliding it along the counter to Dean, before he moved to the opposite end to serve someone else.

"So, you're looking to get raped, murdered or laid, which is it?"

Shocked, Castiel jerked his head up to meet a pair of deep green eyes. He swallowed hard, his own eyes darting from the alpha's lips, to his straight nose, to his brown-blonde hair, his toned body, leather jacket and back again. He was perfection, exactly what he was looking for but Castiel couldn't speak. Now that he had an alpha, big and strong and obviously interested, he didn't have the guts to go through with it. He was so nervous, his heat, which was like a constant needy throb, was muffled by his anxiety. What if this alpha hurt him? He was bigger than Castiel, not as big as the bouncer outside, but certainly big enough to do some damage.

Distracted by his own thoughts, Castiel hadn't realised that he was being weighed and measured too. The alpha's eyes narrowed just a little and his lips tilted. Shaking his head, he said, "Oh man, I've got you all wrong haven't I?"

"No. I want. . . to. . ." _Get laid. Get fucked. Why couldn't he say it?_

"Uh huh, who broke it?"

"W-what?"

"Your heart."

Castiel looked away.

The alpha laughed. "Thought so."

A surge of annoyance rose in him. He didn't like being read so easily, like he was predictable. This alpha didn't know Castiel at all. "Look, if you're not interested in fuck. . .in fucking me, you can leave."

"Oh, I'm interested," said Dean. "'bout ten minutes ago I was ready to bend you over the nearest table and fuck you senseless."

Castiel ignored the burn his words ignited. "What changed?"

"Maybe I don't like fucking pups two steps shy of crying."

Castiel glared at him. "I'm not a pup!" he snapped though he shouldn't have blamed Dean because it was difficult to tell. Werewolves stopped aging when they reached their full potential.

"But you are upset."

Why wasn't it going how he had planned? Why had he fallen from angry, hot and horny to upset, scared and cold? He wrapped his arms around himself. Goosebumps rose. He was looking for a distraction not a confession. Why couldn't he have met an alpha who just wanted to fuck him?

"What did he or she do?" asked Dean.

Castiel pushed his pinkie finger through a puddle of alcohol beside his drink, spreading it in a neat line across the bar. "He. And he cheated on me," mumbled Castiel. He took a breath. "Had sex with a female omega. I caught them."

"Shit."

Castiel nodded.

"Want me to rip his balls off for you?"

An unexpected peal of laughter bubbled out of Castiel. He glanced at Dean, smiling. "No, it's okay."

"You sure? Might be fun to play golf with his sack."

Castiel laughed. "That's disgusting."

"True though." Dean took a drag of his beer and slipped his leather jacket off. "Here." At Castiel's questioning look he added, "You're cold."

"I'm okay, thanks."

Dean leaned in close enough to put his lips to Castiel's ear. "You've still got a lot of admirers," he whispered. His breath was hot and made Castiel's dick twitch. When the alpha pulled away again he said, "The jacket might stifle your scent."

Of course, they weren't alone. Castiel had almost forgotten he was in a room full of horny alphas. He took Dean's offering with thanks and pushed his arms through the too big sleeves, revelling in the comfort the still warm jacket provided.

Dean slid off the stool, picked up his beer and Castiel was worried he was going to leave until he jerked his head at a table in the corner where another alpha sitting. "C'mon, we'll sit over there."

The alpha at Dean's table looked very big, bigger than Dean. Castiel gnawed his lip. "I. . ."

"It's cool. It's just Sam. Think of him as a moose."

Castiel smiled slowly. "A moose?"

"Yeah," said Dean. He held out his hand. "You coming?"

Castiel looked at Dean's open palm, at his handsome face and, when he slid his hand across Dean's and the alpha twined their fingers together, enclosing Castiel's cold skin in heat, he had a feeling of clarity, a surge wholeness so strong he knew that he had found something special. Castiel might have been looking for lust that night but he knew, without a doubt, he had found a lot more than that.

THE END


End file.
